Electronic systems and circuits have made a significant contribution towards the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as digital computers, calculators, audio devices, video equipment, and telephone systems have facilitated increased productivity and reduced costs in analyzing and communicating data in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. These devices often include a plurality of power domains with some of the power domains operating at different voltages. Some conventional integrated circuits with split power rail approaches have different power domains receiving different power supply voltages from respective different power rails. Conventional attempts at coordinating operations at the different voltage levels can be complicated and problematic.
The power domains can include a variety of functional components configured to operate at the different respective voltage levels. Some traditional systems include core power domains with functional components configured to operate at a lower voltage level than an input/output (I/O) domain. Conventional core circuits usually have to communicate with devices external to the integrated circuit through the I/O circuits to avoid damage and conventional coordination of operations in the two different domains can be problematic. For example, it is often beneficial to reset core functional components to ensure the core functional components start up in a known or predetermined state (thereby facilitating predictable results) rather than random states and unreliable results. However, conventional approaches of communicating a reset indication though traditional I/O functional components of the I/O domain can give rise to a number of issues. For example, a reset can take longer and consume more power while the I/O domain is brought up. In addition, external signals often have relatively large noise that can pose significant problems for core domains.